Systems such as phase-locked loops (PLLs), frequency synthesizers, delay-locked loops, clock and data recovery circuits (CDRs), serializers/deserializers (SERDES), and data repeaters use feedback systems that include a phase detector, a charge pump, and a loop filter. These feedback systems provide precise phase control over a VCO. Typically, a feedback system is configured to ensure that the VCO accurately tracks the phase of an input signal. The accuracy of the phase tracking is affected by non-ideal performance characteristics of the feedback system components (e.g., the phase detector, the charge pump, and the loop filter). In many applications, the effects of the non-ideal performance characteristics are insignificant to the overall system performance and can be ignored. However, as performance requirements of feedback systems tighten to support, for example, higher bit rates and/or lower bit error rates, the non-ideal performance characteristics of the feedback system can become a source of error that cannot be ignored.